Other Memory Beta
THEME WORDS words to use to have them be associated with a character DOLCE THEME WORDS: hunger, hungry, glutton, gluttony, gluttonous, feast, eat, eater, consume, bite, chew, taste, tasty, delicious, sweet, sour, bitter, salty, meal, teeth, mouth, swallow, drink, food, engulf, life, enjoy, cake, desert, fresh, wish, fire, hurt, punch, stab, freeze, bleed, blood, pain, best, worst, power, corruption, red, more, chaotic, energy, impulse, optimism, construct, spread, strife, wreck, turn, sweets, candy, matter, heal, bake, cook, stew, boil, cool IOANNA THEME WORDS: white, light, love, heart, gun, pure, egg, leader, hope, holy, magic, sacred, virgin, purity, innocent, possibility, belief, fantasy, princess, girl, girly, positive, melancholy, sad, sadness, depression, worthless, worth, trust, confirmation, acceptance, optimism, naive, euphoria, yes, warm, heat, soft, right, agree, drive, motivate, force, win, lose, enthusiastic, mound, globe, sphere, ball, seed, wand, discovery, romance, breast, pistol, posture, birth, pink, hair MARTIN THEME WORDS: assume, assumption, doubt, doubtful, magic, think, thought, idea, disbelief, disbelieve, friend, friendly, smoke, culture, mix, together, defend, protect, suspicion, suspicious, wishful, absent, presence, watching GRYLOS THEME WORDS: king, black, hate, gun, heart, hatred, beast, black, demon, devil, god, void, shadow, lord, explosion, murder, massacre, explosion, darkness, evil, malice, blight, leader, master JACK CHERNO THEME WORDS: king, touch, gold, guilt, master, power, hope, wish, memory, fool, naive, reluctant, will, unwilling, wonder, truth, trust, belief, believe, lie, mind, brain, thought, blade, state, concept, cut, meaning, leader, master, distant, distance, far, away, remote, separate, separation, father, holy, magic, sacred, possibility, positive, sadness, depression, confirmation, yes, hot, right, agree, drive, win, lose, globe, orb, discovery, white, grey, mask, face, baby KAIROS THEME WORDS (these words don’t just appear in scenes where Kairos is in, they appear everywhere): time, clock, hourglass, gear, watch, memory, past, present, future, eight, three Part 1 “The Emporer’s speech is about to begin..." Dolce hears the voice of a news anchor droning on as her fist thuds against her dull punching bag, but she doesn’t let her beady gaze drift off towards it, or let what is being said consume her time or attention. ((( This paragraph is to provide context for the speech that Emporer Jack Cherno is about to give, and also setting up the scene of Dolce training. ))) Dolce swallows. Pulling the strap of her tank-top back up to her shoulder, she mutters ”more,” to herself. ((( showing her exercise clothes, how she wants to be stronger ))) She throws another punch at the beaten grey thing covered in marker-drawn octagons. The bag engulfs the force of the hit and swings back far, in spite of its weight. Dolce reaches out her other hand to stop the bag’s motion towards her, before winding up to shoot another fist at it. As it comes around again, her arm stays extended, her fist stopping the bag. Her knuckles bite against the rough surface. She wanted to hit the bag again out of frustration. ((( Showing her strength, how the punching bag is not a normal punching bag and is much stronger and heavier, foreshadowing Dolce’s hatred of Kairos via the octagons thing, Dolce’s impatience with wanting to become stronger because she stops the punching bags motion so she can hit it again, and how she’s upset that she’s not becoming stronger immediately ))) ”Stop being so weak and shaky!” Dolce bitterly yells at her hands. ((( Dolce wants herself to become stronger, to punch with more steadiness and strength ))) Dolce remembers how she was able to make the sturdy bag break off from the ceiling. If she focused hard enough, sparks of electricity would start to dance all along her body, waiting to be released out onto something in a hard force. She recalls herself practicing sending that force into the meats she kept in her freezer, and then watching the meat hop, twitch, and jiggle around, messy and mushy, as the static rushed through it. Charging her attacks with an electric jolt was a technique she had practically perfected at this point. But perfecting that electric hit isn’t what she wants to do right now. ((( Dolce is powerful and has magic abilities, but she wants to perfect her normal punch so that she can become stronger in numerous ways. ))) Her television erupts with applause, quickly silenced by a muffled, strict command: ”please, everyone, save your applause for the end.” Dolce doesn’t even have to turn her head to see Cherno putting up his right hand towards the audience. Her stomach turns at the picture she sees in her mind. ((( The people of Ludus love and trust EmpJPC, but he just controls them. Dolce doesn’t like EmpJPC, makes fun of him for the mask he always wears (“the mask he always wears” could also be interpreted as “the way he always acts”). Also, this is saying that he has the mask on his face and all ))) Dolce punches the bag hard, making a loud thud from pounding against it. The bag eats the force and swings back towards her, she punches with her other hand, meeting it before it can come back to her and again sending it shaking away with a loud thud and a squeak as its suspension from the ceiling moves along itself. Thud, squeak. Thud, squeak. Thud, squeak. Thud, squeak. She continues, trying to drown out the sound of Cherno’s speaking. It turns into a constant beat of left and right, left and right, again and again. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. ((( This scene shows Dolce’s frustration at EmpJPC, how she’s strong; it connects the “thud” (and the squeak) sound with the sound of Dolce punching the punching bag, so when the line “Thud, squeak. Thud, squeak” happens it’s clear that this is her continuing to punch the bag. This also connects the name “Cherno” with the Emporer for the first time ))) ”... and I also have my lovely daughter to think about.” The Emporer’s words suddenly snap Dolce out of her rhythmic trance, and the weary bag is stops in its swing by her still knuckles. Dolce turns her eyes over towards the screen, and she sees the broadcast shift from the projection of the purple coat and grey mask to a girl in a white dress sitting in a higher row. Dolce ignores the older man and officer sitting on either side, and the colorful girls in the seats behind her, as if they were decorations on the background. ((( Dolce is interested in EmpJPC’s daughter Ioanna; she’s so strong that even the heavy modified punching bag crashing against her hand doesn’t hurt it ))) The girl, Cherno’s daughter, twists her thin fingers through her wavy pink locks, with an extremely uncomfortable look on her pale face, as a building full of people give short claps for her before Cherno once again raises his hand. The Emporer’s daughter gives a small, nervous smile, while trying to look away from anyone and anything in particular. ”Ioanna, dear, you’ve been doing so much to help everyone. You’re truly a beacon of hope for the people of Ludus.” ((( Ioanna is extremely embarrassed about this; EmpJPC appreciates Ioanna; this is going to describe Ioanna’s features, appearance, and personality more in depth than this chapter has for Dolce, because this is Dolce before she tried to suppress her violence with eating, and the next chapter, when we first in the story’s chapters see Dolce who does a lot of eating instead of trying to get more powerful, will describe Dolce’s appearance in detail-- this is to show how she’s like a different person now, like a different character; building up how Ioanna is a good person and all ))) Ioanna’s expression changes as the Emporer speaks his praise for her. Her smile becomes one more genuinely happy, almost peaceful, and her eyes close for a moment. She opens them as her father stops talking, and mouths a silent “thank you.” Even with how peaceful she looks, she still doesn’t seem fully certain of her father's words. ((( Ioanna wants to be a good person, but finds it hard to accept that she is, so she isn’t completely confident in herself after what EmpJPC says about her, but she still appreciates him trying ))) Cherno keeps talking, but Dolce no longer hears what he’s saying. She watches Ioanna, studying how she looks and how she responds. After a while, the camera pans back to the image of the Emporer. Dolce looks at the screen for a few more seconds, before turning back away from it. ((( Dolce finds Ioanna more interesting than EmpJPC ))) Dolce puts her focus back on the punching bag. Her fist hadn’t lowered the whole time she was watching the screen; she simply pulls it back towards her. (There’s something she wants, too.) Dolce thinks, smiling slightly. ((( Dolce wants to become powerful; Ioanna wants to be a good person, but she would be a good leader and this is what Dolce thinks Ioanna should aspire to ))) Dolce gives the bag another hit with her right hand. Her hand is like a blade thrust straight forward, and she hears a crackle before her first connects with the bag. She feels a sensation in her knuckles as her fist collides, a feeling like something more than when she’d been hitting it before. This was more than her average strike. A pink heat dances around her fingers. The punching bag breaks off, hitting her wall. ((( “Ioanna is so inspiring” *does a falcon punch* ))) Dolce smiles sweetly, stretching her fingers as the dancing pinks start to simmer away. ((( “now i now know now how to now do my pink fire punch now” )))